


Take it Back

by softbroscottmoir (jennycalendar)



Series: Fine, But Dying [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycalendar/pseuds/softbroscottmoir
Summary: Tessa pees on a stick. And another. And another.The six ways it might go down, and the one way it does.(Sequel to "I'm Tired, You're Lonely.)





	Take it Back

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Liza Anne's "Take it Back." 
> 
> Any of these could be canon. I left the first part intentionally ambiguous. 
> 
> You're Tessa Virtue. Congrats! Now what do you do?

**Now that I've said it out loud,**

**do you want to take it back?**

Tessa pees on a stick. And another. And another. She buys every available pregnancy test at the drugstore, unwilling to trust the first two or four or even seven tests. But by the eighth, she knows.

* * *

**One.**

She tells David she’s pregnant. He cries. The next day, he comes home with twenty different books on parenting. He rubs her feet and stocks the fridge with pickled eggs because his fiancé is cranky and hungry and craves weird things. She can't wait to start a family with David. She hopes her children have his smile and his unwavering sense of goodness. Given his family history of cystic fibrosis, he pushes for genetic counseling, but she promises to love their child no matter what. She's afraid of what the tests might reveal, even though she knows that this child will be his no matter what.

She gives birth to a healthy baby boy with dark hair and a big nose.

She asks Scott to be the godfather. He never questions it, but insists on teaching him to play hockey. He always showers the kid with gifts on holidays.

 

**Two.**

She tells David she's pregnant. She comes clean straight away. Tells him she slept with Scott, and she doesn’t know whose it is, she's so sorry, she's so stupid. David is quiet for a while, but finally he admits that he's terrified to have children of his own, what with his family history of cystic fibrosis. Maybe this is how it was meant to happen. He says he’ll raise this child no matter what, if she'll let him. He always understood on some level that he would never understand. That there was something deep and unresolved between Tessa and Scott. He asks if she got closure, now. She lies and says she does. She cries for nine straight months, it seems, feeling she doesn’t deserve his love or support, but clinging to it anyway.

She gives birth to a healthy baby boy with dark hair and a big nose.

They get married the following June.

 

**Three.**

She tells David she's pregnant. He cries. She says she doesn't know what she wants to do, and he admits that he's terrified to have children of his own, what with his family history of cystic fibrosis. He escorts her to the clinic and holds her hand in the waiting room. He tells her he loves her, and he's proud of her, and that this is okay. They get married the following June. Their honeymoon is in the south of France, and they love it so much, they decide to stay. Ten years into their marriage, Tessa admits to the affair. David loves her, and it's old news now. They never have children, focusing their love instead on their charity work.

It's a good life. 

 

**Four.**

She tells no one she’s pregnant, not even her sister. She’s careful this time when she books the appointment. She never wanted kids. She knows it’s the right decision but can’t shake the lingering fear that someone will out her again. 

The guilt over the affair eventually breaks her and David apart. Scott marries a publicist named Renee and has two lovely daughters. When he asks Tessa to be the godmother to his eldest, she doesn't question it. They start sleeping together shortly thereafter.

This way, they both get what they want.

 

**Five.**

The pregnancy is ectopic. David stays by her side while she’s in the hospital. She really didn’t want to end it this time. She wonders if this is her punishment, if God is real, somehow, despite all evidence to the contrary. She breaks up with David a month later and her mom moves back into her place in London.

She never tells Scott.

When she’s older, she adopts a little girl named Alice and raises her alone. Uncle Scott teaches Alice to play hockey. He comes around a lot more as she gets older, but she never thinks anything of it.

 

**Six.**

She tells Scott she’s pregnant. She says she doesn’t know whose it is. He asks her what she wants to do.

He escorts her to the clinic this time.

 

**Seven.**

She tells Scott she’s pregnant. She says she knows it’s his -- it has to be. He asks her what she wants to do.

She reaches for his hand, and he never lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm a slut for comments.


End file.
